An Austrian Adventure
by BlainePotterKurtWeasley
Summary: Blaine and the Hudmel household go on holiday to snowy AUSTRIA! Where they can go skiing, walks in the forest...etc... And will a cabin house in the snowy mountains spark something more in Klaine's relationship? We it bring them closer together? hmmmmmm... If you like fluffy fluff, fun and sweet boy kisses... READ!
1. Prologue- On The Plane

Kurt's P.O.V

OMG! I can't believe we will be landing in Austria IN 5 MINUTES!

I can't waiting to start this amazing holiday with my amazing boyfriend. I smiled at Blaine, who was sleeping on my shoulder.

"Remember to put your coats on, it's going to be cold sweeties." Carole warned Finn and I. Very loudly. Now the whole of row 'D' and 'E' were staring at us- if they weren't already, for the fact that I was holding Blaine's hand. Most looked away but I could still see their shoulders moving with laugher.

"We are about to land in Obergurgl, Austria. Local time 4:35pm, passengers are reminded to set watches accordingly. Make sure you are back in your seat with seat belts security fastened, tray tables up and all electrical devices are turned off for landing". That was the pilot's low, unenthusiastic voice over the tannoy system.

Finn was still messing around on his phone. "Would you just put away phone! Do you want us to die!" I exclaimed. "Nothing going to happen babe- try not to get so anxious." Blaine had woken up. The sound of his voice soothed me, along with hearing the pet name. Though I was still annoyed with Finn's nonchalance. Blaine was right. I was probably getting worked up as it was only my second trip on a plane.

Nothing was going to spoil what was going to be 'The Best Holiday Ever'. I sighed and rested my head against Blaine's.

**P.S I will take prompts for stories ;)**


	2. A Rude start

We crossed the tarmac and walked into baggage reclaim. It was loud will people buzzing about what they were doing to do on their trip. Some people still gave Blaine and I glaring looks as we walked hand in hand to the luggage conveyor belt. I had forgotten that everyone here had just got off the _Lima flight._

"Let them stare" Blaine squeezed my hand tighter. " I know your anxious but I love you; and I don't care who sees" he whisper to me. I hated feeling so self conscience, I could feel their eyes burning into my back.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving _that_ away from my child" a woman's voice came from behind us. I turned around, confused by what she asked. "Your faggy-ness, I don't really want to explain it to my child" the woman said through her teeth. I frowned at the slur, I hadn't been called that in front of my family before. I couldn't believe we were already getting hassle

"Explain what ma'am," Blaine interjected with a growl, "love?". "Well if that's want you want to call it." the woman laughed harshly.

"Is there a problem here?" my dad said walking over. Oh no, now he was getting involved, we were causing a scene! I could feel myself begin to cry. "Come on, Blaine" I snuffled, "I can see our bags" I said, pulling him away from the situation.

Once we all had our bags, we headed to the car hire desk to receive the keys to our pre-booked vehicle. We walked out to the car park to find our car. "Oh, there it is!" Finn exclaimed excitedly. "The colour looks better than in the photo" Carole smiled; and dad smiled back at her. "Come on kids everyone climb in". Dad and Carole, naturally took the 2 front seats. Leaving Blaine, Finn and I in the back. I was _'cosy'_.

**More chapters coming soon, Please review! :)**


	3. Car Journey

I sat in the middle with Finn and Blaine either side of me; Blaine's hand linked to mine.

Finn had his ear phones in and dad and Carole were talking in the front. "Hopefully this SATNAV will get us to the resort." dad laughed. I always stuck by my view that those things never worked. We headed off and I knew this was going to be a long drive, lucky I had Blaine with me; just his present was enough to calm me. I was still a little upset from the homophobic incident.

"You okay hunny?" Blaine whispered. I just hummed in reply. Blaine rubbed his thumb across my hand. I sighed. "It's just that we've flown halfway across the world and still we get abuse" I whispered to him. "Remember," Blaine said softly, "those people were from Lima, we know what they can be like; but we're always safe together." Blaine smiled up at me and pulled me into a gentle kiss, then kissed my nose. "I'll make you feel better when we get to the cabin." I got butterflies in my stomach. Blaine's husky voice giving me goose bumps and making me turn a bright shade of red.

"Do you want to play a game to pass the time?" he smiled. "Sure, but I don't think you can get a monopoly board out in this car." Blaine playfully punched my arm. "I meant," he drew out, "a game like 'I spy' or something" Blaine chuckled. "Okay then, you start".

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S". Pretty obvious. "Is it snow?" I laughed "Yep" Blaine replied. Snow was about all you could see in the area we were in. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with B" I said, feeling flirty. "Is it me?" Blaine questioned. "Yes," I grinned back, "the B was for beautiful." I blushed and Blaine kissed my cheek. "Would you two stop being so cute." Carole grinned at us through the fold down mirror. We both blushed and looked down, Carole giggled in response.

"Alright boys we'll be there in about 5-10 minutes" dad said. I tapped Finn who removed an earphone and raised an eye brow. "We will be at the resort soon" I informed, then turned back to cuddle with Blaine. "That was the shortest game of eye spy I have ever played." he laughed. I just snuggled in closer to his side.

"Is that the resort?" Finn asked, pressing his finger against the window. "uh huh!" Carole answered excitedly.


	4. I can make you feel good

"Wow," Kurt breathed as he got out of the car "It's so beautiful." "and cold." Finn added. "I can't wait to get inside," Burt said as he lifted the suit cases out the boot of the car. "Okay now everyone grab your case and we can start moving. They all started walking towards the resort, and as they did, they saw their path lit by small ground lights. The light loomed from them, setting the nearby snow a beautiful gold that shun out into the sapphire sky. There was also many pine trees covered in a light blanket of snow and the resort could be seen from behind them, a couple of yards away.

"Good evening," The lady at the reception desk smiled. "do you have a booking?" "Yes, Its under the name of Hummel." Burt tried to pronounce clearly- hoping the foreign woman would be able to understand. "Yes, I have it right here," she smile, clicking away on the computer. She got Carole and Burt to sign a couple of forms ensuring that they would have to pay for any breakages in the rooms. She then handed over their room cards, one for each of them. "You will find leaflets about the opening times of the resort restaurant, about the facilities we offer and a map of the local area in your rooms." "Thank you," Carole smiled. "You're welcome, have a nice stay." She said.

They decided it would be best if they take the lift up as they looked at all the bags they had. Once they found their corridor they started making room arrangements. "Okay," Burt said "Carole and I will be sharing the double room." "Now, we are trusting you and Blaine," he said, looking at Kurt "to share a room." Kurt smiled brightly "which mean you Finn, have your own room. "Yes!" Finn cheered and Carole and Burt laughed. "You guys have snacks in your bag from duty free.. so we'll see you in the morning." Carole smiled and then kissed Finn on the head. "Mummmmm" Finn groaned. Then they all spilt up and went in their assigned rooms.

"It's lovely in here," Blaine said wheeling his case into the room. Kurt sighed "What's the matter?" Blaine asked "This room has two single beds." Blaine laughed. "Your dads not stupid." he laughed again. "Not like anything would happen anyway." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled. "Would you look at this view!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt walked over to the large French windows. it was beautiful. You could see the moon glistening on the snow. Blaine cupped Kurt cheek and made their lips meet. "hmmmmm" Kurt moaned as Blaine kissed him slowly and softly. "Are you still tense/" Blaine asked pulled away. "No, a little tired though, why?" "because I promised when we got to our room I'd make you feel good," Blaine trailed off, gently rubbing his thumb over Kurt's palm. Kurt could feel the colour creeping into his cheeks. "I wouldn't might that," Kurt said teasingly and Blaine smiled. "Take off your shirt," Blaine said Kurt looked at him in confusion but followed the order away. "Lie on your stomach on one of the beds. Kurt walked over to the bed and made himself comfortable. "What are we doing?" Kurt asked, his mind and heart racing. "I'm going to give you a massage," Blaine laughed "what did you think we were doing." he laughed again at his boyfriends adorableness.

Blaine walked to his suitcase and brought out his toiletries bag and walked to the bed. He climbed on the bed and straggled Kurt. Blaine opened his bag and pulled out his hand lotion. "This may be a little cold." he cautioned. Blaine squirted the lotion onto Kurt's back in the shape of a heart, and he smiled to himself. He slowly started to working him fingers into Kurt's back and Kurt moaned in response. "Does it feel good?" Blaine asked, "sooo good Blainey.." Kurt breathed and Blaine chuckled. He knew that Blaine was good at giving massages. He had helped him stretch out muscles that he pulled while being on the cheerio's. He kneaded his fingers into Kurt's back, working upwards towards his neck. Kurt hummed as Blaine touched a sensitive spot on his neck. Blaine slid he hands back down Kurt's back, and feeling brave, he hesitantly slowly started rubbing his thumbs at the top of Kurt's waist band. Then circled his thumbs up Kurt's spine applying a little more pressure. He then ran he fingers down Kurt's side making him giggle. Blaine continued to massage Kurt for another minute- loving the occasional noises Kurt was making. Blaine then gently kissed down Kurt's back. "hmmmm," Kurt moaned turning 'round to face Blaine. "thank you," he said yawning slightly. "You're welcome," Blaine said smiling brightly. "You hungry?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and leant over to gently suck on Kurt's neck "uh huh," Blaine said against the skin. "Blaineeee," Kurt laughed and pulled away. "What's up with you?" he laughed "I just love you," Blaine blushed. He got up to put his shirt on, then grabbed his bag. "I've got lots of sweets in here," Kurt smiled "we can share them. The couple sat there for a few minutes feeding each other sweets until they got too tired and were forced to put their pyjamas on and get to bed- but not before they shared a good night kiss.

**I hope you liked it :) - pleased favourite, follow and review! - Happy reading!**


End file.
